


Niall's Sick Day

by MVoce28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVoce28/pseuds/MVoce28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed. I take prompts/requests, as long as they're One Direction related.</p></blockquote>





	Niall's Sick Day

Niall woke up knowing he never should have gotten out of bed that morning, but the smell of food overpowered the illness and he got up anyway. 

"You alright mate?" Harry asked, looking worriedly at Niall. "It's not even eight o'clock yet and you're awake. You feeling alright?" 

"Never better" Niall replied, his voice shaking noticely. 

Niall looked into the fridge and tried to find something that didn't make him puke by just looking at it. He finally settled on milk. 

Niall sat at the table with his glass of milk, brushing off the worried glances from his bandmates. 

"You sure you're alright, Niall? First you're waking up early, and now all you're having is a glass of milk?" Liam asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Niall snapped.

"Alright I was just making sure," Liam said.

Niall finished his glass of milk and got up from the table. He put his glass in the sink, and went to take a shower, ignoring the toilet as he went. Niall knew a hot shower wouldn't help if he was burning up, so he turned the shower faucet to cold. He yelped as the cold water hit his back, causing a worried Louis to come running in. 

"You alright Ni?" Louis asked, worriedly. 

"Yep, now would you let me shower in peace?" Niall snapped at Louis.

Louis slowly left the bathroom and gently shut the door behind him. 

"Something's going on with Niall that he's not telling us," Louis said.

"Yeah I know, I just can't figure out how to get him to tell us what's going on," Liam said. 

"Let's give him his space and let him tell us when he's ready, alright?" Harry said.

"Ok," Liam and Louis said together, almost in unison.

Niall got out of the shower, shivering, and went to find some clothes. He found the warmest clothes he had and put them on. He warmed up a bit once he put on the fuzzy sweatpants and the big, warm hoodie. He decided to join his worried bandmates who were currently sitting on the couch talking. 

Niall sat down and cuddled as close as he could to Harry. Harry didn't mind the cuddling, but Niall didn't just randomly cuddle on a daily basis. Something was really up with Niall, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Until he could. Niall was ill! It was perfectly obvious now that he could feel all of the heat radiating off of him mixed with all of the signs of being ill he was showing earlier. He had to tell Louis and Liam, but how could he tell them without Niall knowing? Harry quickly took out his phone and texted Louis and Liam simply saying,"Niall's ill, but he won't admit it." He quickly hit send and Liam and Louis' phones beeped at almost the exact same time. They both looked over at Niall and noticed that it all made perfect sense now. Harry put his finger to his lips and Liam and Louis got the signal not to say anything about it. Harry gently ran his hands through Niall's hair. 

"We have anything to do today?" Niall asked. 

"Yes, we have a few interviews today," Liam said. "Speaking of that, we should get ready, the van's picking us up in about forty-five minutes."

Niall sat up and coughed. He put a hand on his throat and a hand on his stomach, trying to decide which one hurt more. Harry, Liam, and Louis got up and started getting ready. Niall, on the other hand, got up to get some aspirin for his head, which was throbbing more than his throat and his stomach combined. He quickly gulped down the aspirin with half a bottle of water, which he would later regret. 

All of the boys headed outside to the van, and Niall leaned against Harry because he was barely strong enough to stay standing. Harry embraced Niall back. All three boys knew that when Niall was sick, he got very clingy. They also knew it was going to be one long day for the blondie. 

When the van finally pulled up, poor Niall was half asleep. Niall gingerly moved with Harry into the van. They both sat in the back row of the van, along with Louis. Niall was in the middle, with Louis to his left, and Harry to his right.

"How long is the interview?" Niall asked, barely being able to say five words.

"It's about two hours, mate," Louis replied.  
A whimper escaped Niall's mouth.

Harry started whispering in Niall's ear,"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Niall just nodded his head, not even attempting to talk anymore. 

"Then why haven't you told me anything?" Harry asked. Harry knew what he was doing, he was going to trick the truth out of delirious Niall.

"Ok, fine, Harry, I feel like shit, I feel like I was just run over by a freaking tour bus, my throat hurts before I even try to talk. My stomach hurts and my head is throbbing," Niall rambled.

"Was that so hard?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer. "If you had just told us sooner, we could have canceled the interview," Harry said.

Niall just whimpered in response and snuggled closer to Harry, falling asleep right there. 

*********************************

When they arrived at the interview, Niall was still sound asleep. Harry gently shook him awake and Niall slowly woke. Harry carried Niall into the interview and told the others what Niall had told him. 

Niall became more alert as he woke and realized he needed a wee. No, scratch that, he didn't just need a casual, "I'll be back in five seconds" wee, he needed a "I need a toilet right this second" wee, but he didn't want to bother anyone or put the interview off schedule for a wee. He could hold it, he wasn't a baby. 

He thought back to the last time he had taken a wee. "Oh my god," he thought,"I haven't taken a wee since yesterday." 

He leaned his head into Harry's shoulder, so he could whisper into his ear,"Do you know which way the loo is?"Niall asked.

"Yeah, want me to carry you there?" Harry asked. 

"If you insist, just make it quick," Niall replied.

Harry ran as fast as he could without dropping Niall. They made it in time, but Niall had to cross his legs as he untied the loop of his sweatpants. He tugged them down, and tried to relax, the key word there being tried because nothing happened. 

"C'mon, I have to go so bad," Niall muttered to himself.

Harry came over and kissed his neck, causing a little spurt to squirt out into the urnial. Harry did it two more times, and that was it, the flood gates opened, and everything came out. He was there for a good three minutes until his stream finally stopped. Niall washed his hands and got on Harry's back, so that they could get back to the interview. 

Harry explained Niall's illness to the interviewer, so that she didn't ask Niall any questions. It was a radio interview, so no one could see sick Niall leaning on Harry the whole time.

After the interview, which felt like eternity for poor Niall they canceled all of the interviews for the rest of the day so Niall could get his rest. The boys did their best to look after him. With the help of his band mates, he was ready to roll by the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I take prompts/requests, as long as they're One Direction related.


End file.
